


Marry me (today and everyday)

by orphan_account



Series: Can't help falling in love (with you) [7]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the Lucky (I'm in love with my best friend) universe.</p><p>You are cordially invited...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save the date

__

Together with their families

Alexandra Patricia Morgan  
&  
Tobin Powell Heath

Invite you to share and  
celebrate their marriage

Saturday the 21st of May  
Two thousand and sixteen  
at twelve o’clock in the afternoon

Hotel Del Coronado  
San Diego, California

Reception to immediately follow


	2. Rehearsal dinner

“Quiet!”

“You be quiet—ow! Dude!”

“You’re gonna get us caught!”

“You just elbowed me in the stomach!”

“Well you stepped on my foot!”

“That was an accident!”

“Yeah well—”

“Shhh! I hear something.”

Tobin clamped her mouth shut, leaning closer to Alex as the forward slowly turned around, eyes peering up over the table they were crouched behind to meet the stern faces of Pam Morgan and Cindy Heath.

Alex stood up with a sheepish look on her face, glancing down at her fiancé who was still crouched on the floor. Rolling her eyes, she reached down and pulled Tobin up by the arm.

“Lex, no!” Tobin hissed. “Don’t—hi mom! Uhh, future mom-in-law!” Tobin chuckled nervously, waving at the two women in front of them as she now stood next to Alex, her fiancé having a tight grip on her arm as if to keep her from trying to escape.

Alex rolled her eyes again, knowing Tobin had only called Pam that in order to avoid getting scolded. She snorted, trying to disguise it as a cough as she saw her mom’s face actually soften at Tobin’s words.

“Everyone is looking for you two,” Cindy said, eyebrow raised at the two girls in front of her. She and Pam had a stern look on their faces, but weren’t actually upset—nothing short of a major natural disaster could ruin this weekend, and since they were in San Diego, the chances of that were pretty much zero.

“Why are you hiding?” Pam asked, looking at her own daughter, who tried to keep her face neutral—the same face Pam saw on Alex’s face when she was little and was trying to get away with sneaking cookies before dinner.

Alex sighed, leaning into Tobin’s side. “Everyone is being crazy,” she said finally, closing her eyes. She smiled as she felt her fiancé’s arm wrap around her waist, and a soft kiss being placed on the side of her head.

“We just needed a minute to breath,” Tobin explained, pulling Alex closer. “It seemed like Jeri and Jen and Per and Katie had the whole rehearsal dinner setup under control, and we just wanted to spend a quiet second together before all the crazy starts tonight.”

“Also, Nonna trapped us in the lobby earlier and grilled us for twenty minutes about when we’re having kids,” Alex whined, pouting as Pam and Cindy laughed at the couple.

The mothers shook their heads, but could tell that Alex and Tobin really could use a relaxing moment alone. They turned to look at one another, seemingly coming to an agreement.

“We’ll finish overseeing the rehearsal dinner set up,” Cindy said finally, looking at her daughter who brightened at the words.

“And we’ll run interference with your sisters,” Pam added. “You two go off and spend some time together. Just make sure you’re at that alter in two hours for the rehearsal.”

“You got it!” Tobin said excitedly, pulling her mom and then Pam into a hug. Alex stepped up, giving her mom and then her future mother-in-law a kiss on the cheek before grabbing Tobin’s hand and pulling her away from the table they were crouched behind in the lobby.

The two had been on a mission to get to the beach and spend some time there, just the two of them together, before the rehearsal and subsequent rehearsal dinner that was taking place in a few hours. With the whirlwind wedding planning, and all of their guests arriving and general craziness that came with their wedding weekend, Alex and Tobin felt like they just needed some quiet, if only for an hour or two.

Quickly, before someone came to look for them again, Tobin and Alex made their way out of the lobby and to the beach, a few hundred yards from where their wedding was actually taking place the following day.

“Ugh, this feels so good,” Tobin whined, plopping down onto the towel Alex had laid out on the sand. She spread her arms above her head, before resting her head on her hands.

Alex chuckled, looking down fondly at her fiancé before nudging Tobin’s leg with her foot. 

Tobin didn’t open her eyes, but smirked as she simply continued to bask in the sun.

Alex huffed, and in response plopped down in between Tobin’s legs, lying on her stomach on top of her fiancé, crossing her arms on top of Tobin’s chest and resting her chin atop them.

Tobin opened her eyes then, grinning as she met the blue eyed gaze of her fiancé.

“Hi,” Tobin quipped.

Alex smiled softly at her fiancé, scooting farther up Tobin’s body until she could drop a light kiss on the other girl’s mouth.

“Hi,” Alex said back.

Tobin brought one of her hands from behind her head to cup Alex’s face, thumb rubbing gently against her fiancé’s cheek.

“We’re getting married tomorrow,” Tobin said, smiling as Alex turned her head slightly and placed a soft kiss on Tobin’s palm.

“You’re going to be Mrs. Tobin Morgan-Heath,” Alex said.

“You’re going to be Mrs. Alex Morgan-Heath,” Tobin replied.

“Wife,” Alex said, smile growing on her face. “I’m going to be your wife. We’re getting married tomorrow.”

Alex’s smile was infectious, and soon the two were laughing together—at what, Tobin wasn’t really sure. 

She just knew that they were really happy.

Happy.

Tobin was no stranger to happiness—especially pure, unadulterated joy.

She was a firm believer in happiness coming in the form of a moment, or a place, or a person—if it affected her being, then it counted as something that made her happy. 

As she grew older, Tobin was starting to recognize that different forms of happiness started to crop up as her mind and soul became more complex, more intrinsically deep—and yet, the root form of happiness Tobin had come to know as a child had remained, allowing her to cherish the small things just as much as the big.

Happiness, Tobin realized, was a soccer ball at her feet.

90 minutes on the pitch, surrounded by her teammates.

A rare Sunday she had off, and could spend the morning at church.

Reading her bible before bed.

Throwing up a quick prayer before a game.

Surfing with Kelley and Ashlyn.

Joking around with Lauren and Amy.

A phone call from her mom and dad, letting the warmth of their voices wash over her as she settled into yet another hotel room, working towards a new goal.

Her siblings supporting her from afar.

Happiness was all of these moments, and all of these people, but most of all, happiness was a simple hug.

A kiss on the cheek.

A night in, cuddled on the couch or a night out, laughing with friends.

A hand in hers.

Happiness was Alex Morgan.

Tobin found she could never truly be unhappy when it came to Alex Morgan.

Sure, they had their ups and down just as any couple does, but even when they were fighting, and Tobin needed to take a walk to cool off and Alex would start to clean obsessively in order to calm herself down, Tobin was in a state of discontent—but not unhappiness.

Because Tobin knew she truly had nothing to fear when it came to happiness.

Her happiness was tied together with Alex Morgan—and she loved Alex Morgan.

And Alex loved her.

Which meant Tobin never had to worry about her happiness—because she never had to worry about her and Alex.

Tobin’s faith in their relationship only strengthened as the days went on.

She knew Alex didn’t believe in soulmates. 

It’s not that Alex wasn’t a believer, it’s just that she was more of a realist. This is not to say that soulmates were a farfetched, made up concept—but Alex was more of a realist, while Tobin was more of a dreamer.

Which was fine with Tobin, because maybe Alex didn’t exactly believe in fate and destiny and having a path laid out for you and trusting that what you are doing and who you are is exactly what the man upstairs had planned for you—because Tobin did.

Tobin believed.

She believed in a higher being, something that was pure and unmarred by humanity.

And while Alex maybe didn’t give too much thought to something like that, it didn’t matter.

Because Alex believed in Tobin.

And that was enough.

It was more than enough—for Tobin, it was everything.

Everything in her life—growing up in a small town, not exactly fitting in because of her tendency to space out and bouts of quietness when she was lost in her own though, going to UNC and meeting some of her best friends she’s ever had, making the national team, going to the World Cup and the Olympics and the heartbreak and joy and everything in between she had experienced from the game of soccer, and even the rare moments that didn’t revolve around the sport—had led her to here.

Lying on the beach, arms wrapped around the love of her life, getting ready to be married to her the next day.

Tobin was happy.

“Hey,” Tobin said, nudging Alex, who had closed her eyes briefly, relaxing against her fiancé. “Al, hey.”

Alex opened her eyes, and Tobin’s breath hitched at her favorite pair of blue-eyes staring back at her, sparkling with happiness—Tobin was feeling almost overwhelmed with the sudden bout of feelings and emotions that were hitting her as she relaxed with Alex on the beach, taking a moment just for themselves.

She decided just to share her emotions in the simplest way instead, hitting the root of all that she was feeling.

“Hmm?” Alex hummed.

Tobin brushed a piece of hair behind Alex’s ear, before leaning up slightly and placing a soft kiss on Alex’s lips.

“I’m really happy, Lex,” Tobin said once they broke apart, holding her fiancé’s gaze.

Alex just smiled, nuzzling her face in Tobin’s neck before raising her head again.

“Hey Tobs?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really happy too. You make me so happy. And I really, really love you.”

Tobin smiled softly, wrapping her arms tighter around Alex.

Maybe Alex didn’t believe in soulmates.

But she believed in Tobin.

And for Tobin, it was all one in the same, really.

* *

“Christen Press, you are the love of my life.” 

Alex looked at the other girl with a large grin on her face, blue eyes sparkling after her loud declaration. Christen had a matching smile of her own, her ears turning a faint shade of red as the rest of the occupants in the room chuckled at Alex’s declaration.

“Hey!” Tobin exclaimed, looking offending from where she was standing across the room with Ashlyn and Ali.

Christen just laughed as Alex pulled her into a hug, squeezing the other girl tightly. Once Alex released her she handed over the candy bar, laughing again as Alex gave her a loud, smacking kiss on the cheek.

“I needed this so badly, you have no idea,” Alex moaned as she ripped open the snickers bar and took a bite. “Oh my god, this is so good,” she continued, wrapping her arm around Christen and pulling the other girl into her side as she happily took another bite of the chocolate bar, careful not to get any on her dress.

“Dude, you said not to eat anything before the rehearsal dinner!” Tobin said, furrowing her eyebrows as she, Ashlyn and Ali approached the other two girls.

Alex paused, the chocolate bar halfway to her mouth, before shrugging and taking another bite.

“Lexxx,” Tobin whined, crossing her arms. 

“I’m not even sorry,” Alex replied, mouth full of chocolate. “I need this. Kelley just texted me asking if the projector was set up because she’s going to be giving a presentation on the history of Talex,” she continued, throwing up air quotes around the couple name Kelley insisted on mentioning them by. 

Tobin blinked, arms dropping to her side. “What?”

“That’s what I said,” Alex said, finishing off the candy bar and walking a few steps to throw the wrapper in the trash. 

Tobin sighed, shaking her head before stepping closer and placing her hands on Alex’s waist. “Why did we say she could make a speech tonight?” she asked.

Alex just chuckled, looping her arms around her fiancé’s (soon-to-be wife, and Alex still felt giddy at the thought) neck and leaning in to give the other girl a soft kiss.

“Eww, guys,” Ashlyn said, covering Christen’s eyes with her hands. “There are children here.”

Tobin and Alex broke apart, the former scowling at her friend while the latter gave her fiancé a smile and a wink.

“The party has arrived!” a voice shouted out, interrupting whatever reply Tobin was about to say.

The group turned to see Kelley walking through the entrance of the room the rehearsal dinner was taking place in, poster boards tucked under her arm.

“Kell…you didn’t,” Alex said slowly, looking at the (horrifyingly) familiar poster boards and back to her friend.

Kelley just grinned widely.

“I told you! Tangible, physical representation of Talex,” she said, revealing the poster boards that she had made back in Canada, when Alex had finally decided to reveal her feelings to Tobin.

“Isn’t the tangible, physical representation of Talex the actual couple?” Ali asked.

“Don’t ruin my story with your logic,” Kelley snapped at her teammate.

Ali and Ashlyn just laughed as Christen stepped closer to Kelley, taking the poster boards from her hands.

“I’m sure your speech will be excellent even without the visuals,” Christen said smoothly, patting her friend on the arm.

Kelley smiled at Christen—it was pretty much impossible to not smile at the forward when she had that sweet, innocent smile on her face.

“That’s why you’re my date to this thing, Pressy,” Kelley said dramatically, draping her arms around the other girl. “You’re the _only_ nice person I know.”

“You’re dramatic,” Ashlyn said, rolling her eyes.

“You’re dumb,” Kelley fired back.

“You’re—”

“—and on that note,” Ali cut in, giving a stern look to her girlfriend, “Let’s go meet the rest of the team in the lobby.” She turned to the couple. “We’re going to hang out at the hotel bar until the dinner starts. We just wanted to check out the decorations beforehand, see if your sisters needed any help.” 

“Thanks Ali,” Alex replied. “But they pretty much did everything. All that’s left to do is for us to run through the actual ceremony.”

Ali smiled, nodding her head before she grabbed Ashlyn’s hand, giving Christen a look, who nodded before grabbing Kelley’s.

“Have a good rehearsal,” Christen said sweetly, smiling at the couple. “We’ll see you guys in about an hour.”

“Thanks, Press,” Tobin said, smiling.

Alex pulled the other girl into a hug, before doing the same to Kelley, Ali and Ashlyn.

“See you guys soon,” Alex said, waving as Christen and Ali pulled Kelley and Ashlyn towards the doorway.

“Don’t trip over your feet walking down the aisle, Tobito!” Kelley called over her shoulder.

Tobin scowled at her teammates’ parting words, before turning to face Alex.

“I have magical feet,” Tobin huffed, crossing her arms. “She seems to forget who nutmegged her _twice_ at the last training session.”

“I know,” Alex said, patting her fiancé’s arm and placing a sweet kiss on Tobin’s cheek.

“I will not trip,” Tobin said.

“You won’t.”

“I have magical feet.”

“You do, babe.”

“My feet are youtube stars.”

“I’ve seen it, sweetie.”

“My feet have more talent then some people have in their hands.”

“I believe you, honey.”

“Magical.”

“I know, Tobs.”

Alex struggled not to laugh at the serious look Tobin had on her face, and instead leaned in and kissed her fiancé, wiping the scowl away from the midfielder’s face.

“Let’s go practice getting married,” Alex said, reaching down and lacing her fingers with Tobin’s.

Tobin grinned, pulling Alex towards the exit.

“What are we waiting for?”

* *

“…and despite Ashlyn almost ruining it because she didn’t take me seriously when I told her we were in _stealth mode_ —”

“Nobody knows what that means!” Ashlyn called out from where she was seated with a table of their teammates, garnering laughter from everyone in the room.

“—Tobin and Alex managed to get together anyways,” Kelley finished, pointedly ignoring Ashlyn’s outburst and gaining more laughter from her audience.

Tobin and Alex were laughing as well, shaking their heads at their best friend’s antics.

Kelley had opted to give her speech as soon as the alcohol had been served, and it was very much full of Kelley-ness—there were jokes, some anecdotes, and most of all, some sincere and heartfelt words as she wished her best friends happiness together.

“I’m so happy that the two of you finally got your shi—stuff together,” Kelley continued, eye shining as she smiled at Tobin and Alex. “Tomorrow is a long time coming, and I for one, can’t wait.” She raised her glass, pointing it towards the couple. “To Tobin and Alex!”

The rest of the guests who were present held their drinks up as well, toasting to the couple.

Alex got up, walking around the table to pull Kelley into a tight hug. The two embraced, and Kelley winked at Tobin before sitting back down at one of the three tables that their national team teammates were sitting.

The atmosphere was joyous—the rehearsal had gone off without a hitch, and now the wedding party and the guests who had already arrived for the wedding the next day were enjoying a nice dinner.

Alex couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face if she tried—but she didn’t want to, anyways. 

Surrounded by her friends and family, with Tobin’s hand resting on Alex’s leg under the table as they listened to a speech by their best friend, Alex was so incredibly happy.

She looked around the room, seeing everyone chatting amicably, laughter bouncing off the walls from the different conversations. She turned her head to look at the woman sitting next to her, who was currently laughing at something her sister had said.

In that moment, Alex felt warm all over.

She was so lucky.

She always used to think that she would be happiest when she was playing soccer.

But then she met Tobin.

She can still remember the first day they met—in fact, she was certain she would never forget it. 

Alex had stepped off the shuttle, having arrived at camp a day after everyone else because she had to finish her last final. She had entered the hotel lobby only to find a crowd of people circled around something. As she got closer, she recognized the faces of her new teammates, all cheering on a girl in the middle of the circle, juggling a soccer ball.

In the middle of the lobby.

The girl had brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail, brown eyes sparkling as she concentrated on the juggling the ball. Her teammates were all counting out loud, and then suddenly, as if she sensed a new pair of eyes on her, the girl had looked up and locked eyes with Alex.

Alex’s breath had hitched, taking in the warm brown eyes that were now staring at her.

The ball dropped to the ground.

The group of people around the girl groaned, before dispersing except for two girls who stepped closer to the brown-eyed girl.

“Why’d you stop?” one of the girl’s with curly brown hair asked.

“You were so close to breaking your record!” the blonde one said.

The brown-eyed girl waved them off, parting the two in front of her and stepping between them, eyes never leaving Alex’s.

“Hi,” the brown-eyed girl had said when she approached.

She had an easy smile on her face, seemingly unbothered by the two girls behind her looking on curiously, soccer ball long forgotten on the floor of the hotel lobby.

“Hi,” Alex replied.

“Tobin Heath,” the brown-eyed girl said.

“Alex Morgan,” she had responded, holding her hand out.

Tobin had looked at her hand before breaking out into a grin, softly gripping Alex’s hand.

“Alex,” Tobin had repeated. “It’s nice to meet you, Alex.”

All of a sudden, Alex’s life could be categorized into before and after.

For a long time, she had tricked herself into believe the before and after was referring to her first call up to the senior national team.

But really, the before and after was before she met Tobin Heath, and after.

And the after was full of everything Alex didn’t even know she wanted at the time.

It was full of adventures, traveling from country to country, playing soccer.

It was full of laughter and smiles, cheesy puns and Harry Potter marathons.

It was full of cherished memories and new beginnings.

Most of all, it was full of a girl with warm brown eyes, an easy smile, hair thrown up into a loose ponytail and socks pulled only midway up her calves, tan arms wrapped around her, allowing Alex to bury her face into the other girl’s neck when she needed a minute to hide from the world.

It was full of Tobin, who had long ago started to beat out soccer as the most important thing in Alex’s world.

There was her life before Tobin, and her life after. And if Alex were to compare the two—well, she couldn’t. Not really.

The before seemed like a far away, distant memory that was fuzzy along the edges. 

The after was a crystal clear picture, full of the what has and what will be, and the here and now and Tobin Heath.

The after was the future.

And since that very first day, Tobin Heath had been the one constant in every single one of Alex’s visions of the future.

And now, here the two of them were, the night before their wedding day.

A slight nudge on her shoulder knocked her out of her reverie.

“Lex?”

Alex turned, meeting the soft gaze of her fiancé. She just shook her head, leaning over to give Tobin a gentle kiss, breaking apart when she heard the clanking of glasses and whoops and hollers around them (that she just _knows_ their teammates had started).

She grabbed her glass, standing up and clearing her throat.

Sydney saw Alex standing first, and promptly clanked on her glass, being joined by the rest of their teammates until the rest of the room had quieted down, all eyes now on Alex.

Alex placed a hand on Tobin’s shoulder, smiling at the grin her fiancé was shooting her way.

“Tobin and I just really wanted to thank you all for being here,” she began. “We know some of you have traveled all the way across the country to be here with us, so thank you for taking the time to come celebrate our wedding with us.”

“New Jersey in da house!” came a voice that Alex knew was Kelley’s, and she rolled her eyes as the guests chuckled.

“Yes, thank you Kelley and Sky Blue,” Alex said, shaking her head at her friend, who saluted her. “Anyways, I just wanted to say a few words.” She let out a small chuckle, grinning when she felt Tobin’s hand slip into hers. 

“I met Tobin when I was called up to the senior national team camp before the 2011 World Cup,” she began. “I remember I was so nervous—it wasn’t my first camp, but I still get butterflies, even to this day, every time I get the call up, getting the chance to live my dream and represent my country.”

She heard murmurs of agreement from her teammates, and Tobin gave her hand a light squeeze.

“Tobin was juggling a soccer ball when I met her,” she continued, pausing as the guests all chuckled, knowing Tobin’s affinity for carrying a soccer ball with her at all times. “She was trying to beat her old juggling record—”

“—which I would have beaten if you hadn’t walked into the lobby,” Tobin cut in good-naturedly.

“It wasn’t Baby Horse’s fault you saw her and completely froze like an idiot,” Amy called out, earning more laughter from the crowd.

Alex laughed as well, moving her hand to the back of Tobin’s neck, giving it a light squeeze as her fiancé’s ears turned a light shade of pink.

“I think that’s what drew me to Tobin at first—her genuine love of the game,” Alex said. “That’s not to say we all don’t have a love of the game—of course we do, you have to in order to make the sacrifices we all make for this game. But Tobin—there’s something pure, something untainted by outside factors about her love of the game.” 

She smiled down at Tobin, whose cheeks were also turning a faint shade of pink, but had a soft smile on her face. 

“At the center of it all, Tobin loves soccer. She doesn’t need all the extra things that come with it—she’d be happy with just a grass field and a soccer ball. And I used to wonder if I would find something that I loved as much as Tobin loves soccer,” she continued.

“I spent an embarrassing amount of time watching Tobin, observing the way her face lit up when she was on the pitch,” she said, the crowd chuckling at Alex’s confession. “And then one day, thanks to a day at the beach, a soccer ball and a good friend—”

“You’re welcome!” Kelley quipped, making the guests chuckle again, Alex and Tobin included.

“—I realized that Tobin looks at me the same way she looks at soccer,” Alex finished. “And then I didn’t have to wonder anymore if I would find something that I love as much as Tobin loves soccer. Because it turns out that something was Tobin all along.”

She was looking at Tobin now, wanting to make sure her fiancé knew just how much she loved her, and how she understood how much Tobin loved her in return. She felt her eyes becoming suspiciously wet, and so she carefully wiped the corner of her eyes, conscious of her makeup and trying not to smudge it.

“Anyways,” she continued, clearing her throat. “I just wanted to say thank you again, for being here with us and helping us celebrate our marriage. So if you’d all raise your glasses and toast to—”

“To loving something _more_ than soccer,” Tobin cut in, looking at Alex, brown eyes shining with what could have been tears as well. She stood up and raised her own glass as she wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist.

Alex smiled, pulling Tobin in for a soft kiss as their guests all echoed Tobin’s statement around them.

She felt Tobin smile into the kiss, and they broke apart slowly. Alex rested her forehead against Tobin’s, reveling in the moment.

She closed her eyes, feeling Tobin place a soft kiss on her forehead.

“To loving something more than soccer,” she said, echoing Tobin’s sentiment.

* *

“I’ll see you at the alter, babe,” Alex said, laughing as Tobin pouted, pulling Alex back closer towards her.

“Why do we have to spend the night apart,” Tobin whined, dropping her head in Alex’s neck.

“Because we decided this was one tradition we wanted to keep,” Alex reminded her fiancé, rubbing Tobin’s back softly.

Tobin lifted her head up, looking at Alex.

“I’ll miss you,” Tobin said.

“You’re cute,” Alex replied, giving Tobin another kiss.

Their lips molded together, and Tobin moved her hands from Alex’s hips to her back, wrapping her arms around her fiancé.

“Mmm, ok,” Alex said, pulling back once the kiss got a little more heated. “We should go to our rooms before our sisters start looking for us again.”

Tobin frowned, closing the gap again and kissing Alex, capturing her fiancé’s bottom lip between her own.

“Tobin! You better not still be in the hallway kissing Alex!” Perry's voice yelled from around the corner.

Tobin groaned as Alex laughed, patting the midfielder on the back as she dropped her head against Alex’s shoulder.

“Hey, Tobs,” Alex said, nudging Tobin until the other girl picked her head up again to look at her. “We’re getting married tomorrow.”

Tobin grinned, nodding her head. “We’re getting married tomorrow.”

Alex leaned in, giving Tobin another kiss—this time short and sweet, lingering only slightly before pulling away.

“I love you,” Alex said, rubbing her thumb across Tobin’s cheek. She took a step back, and then another. “Now go before your sister comes and drags you back to your room.”

“Ok ok, I’m going,” Tobin said, holding her hands up. 

The two grinned at each other, before Tobin took a step backwards.

“I love you too, Lex,” Tobin said. She paused, before breaking out into another grin. “More than soccer.”

Alex laughed, and Tobin shot her a wink before turning around and heading down the hallway to her sister’s room.

“See you tomorrow, Morgan!” Tobin called down the hall over her shoulder.

“That’s Morgan-Heath after tomorrow, babe!” Alex called after her, grinning as she heard Tobin’s laughter from around the corner.


	3. Ceremony

“You know that your sisters are looking for you right?”

Tobin caught the soccer ball she was juggling on her foot, pausing in her actions as she looked up to meet the smiling faces of Lauren and Amy. She smiled back, kicking the ball up again and catching it on the back of her neck, before letting it drop to the ground.

“You’re supposed to be getting ready,” Amy said, crossing her arms. 

Tobin shrugged, stuffing her hands in the pocket of her blue turtle shorts.

“I have another two hours to get ready,” she replied. “And I just wanted to take a second, be outside.”

“You mean you were nervous and needed some fresh air,” Lauren said, quirking her eyebrow at her friend.

Tobin rubbed the back of her neck, eyebrows furrowed, before she nodded her head slowly.

“I—it’s not that I’m getting cold feet or anything like that,” Tobin said hurriedly, waving her hands frantically in front of her. 

The thought never crossed her mind. She had just woken up feeling excited and nervous, and wanted to take a moment to herself before one of the biggest days of her life. 

Lauren smiled softly, before taking a few steps and sitting on the bench that was in front of Tobin, Amy following. 

Tobin stood in front of them, lifting the ball up with her foot and catching it in her hand, resting it on her hip.

“I’m just nervous,” Tobin explained. “Which…I mean, that’s stupid, isn’t it? I know without a doubt that I’m ready to marry Alex,” she continued, pausing as a soft smile grew on her face, thinking of her soon-to-be wife. 

“It’s normal to be nervous, Tobs,” Amy said, leaning back against the bench. “I was a wreck on my wedding day.”

“Me too,” Lauren chimed in. “Jrue is the love of my life, and I was still really, really nervous on our wedding day.”

Tobin was quiet for a moment, taking in the words of her two best friends. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering around—they hadn’t evolved to hummingbirds yet, but she was sure as soon as she walked down the aisle they would be back.

“Are you feeling scared?” Amy asked.

Tobin searched her emotions and shook her head, grinning as she answered.

“No, not scared,” Tobin said. “I’ve known for a long time that I want to marry Alex.”

Amy snorted, crossing her arms. “Yeah, we know Tobs,” she said. “You weren’t exactly subtle with your feelings for her.”

“Excuse you, I am a smooth operator,” Tobin replied, mouth dropped open in exaggerated offense.

“Nobody who is smooth refers to themselves as a smooth operator,” Lauren said.

“Anyways,” Tobin said loudly, clearing her throat. “I’m not scared. Just nervous,” she continued. “But I’m sort of frustrated that I’m nervous because I don’t understand why. I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with Alex.”

Lauren smiled softly at her friend, before exchanging a look with Amy. They scooted over, patting the spot between them and Tobin plopped down, leaning back against the bench and crossing her arms with a huff.

“Why am I nervous?” Tobin asked quietly, eyebrows furrowing as she stared at the soccer ball lying on the grass in front of her. “I love Alex.”

“You’re nervous because you care, Tobs,” Amy said. “You might know for sure that you want to spend the rest of your life with Alex, but it seems a little more heavy when the future is the focus of this whole entire day.”

“Just take it one minute at a time, Tobin,” Lauren added. “Cherish it. This is a day all about love and faith and you and Alex, and we’re all so thrilled to share in this love between the two of you.”

Tobin smiled, leaning her head against Lauren’s shoulder.

“I bet she’s going to look beautiful,” Tobin sighed, thinking about her fiancé, who in a mere two hours would officially be her wife.

“I bet you’re going to look beautiful,” Amy chimed in, patting Tobin’s leg.

The three of them sat there, surrounded in the comfort of their friendship that had changed—but not diminished—in the absence of their daily interactions with one another.

“I love you guys,” Tobin said quietly. “Thanks for being here.”

“Our pleasure, Toby,” Lauren said. She stood up, followed by Amy.

“Time to get married, Tobs,” Amy exclaimed, clapping her hands. “Come on, before your sisters come out here to get you. They definitely won’t be as nice as the two of us.”

Tobin laughed, nodding her head before standing up, collecting the soccer ball with her feet. The three of them walked back towards the hotel before splitting off, Amy and Lauren to their rooms, and Tobin to the room she knew her sisters and mom were waiting to get into her wedding dress.

It was time to get ready for her wedding.

* *

“Oh my goodness, you look so beautiful sweetheart,” Pam said, fanning her face in an attempt to stop the tears that had filled her eyes from falling.

Alex smiled at her mom, shoulders relaxing as she took in the grinning faces of Jeri and Jen. 

“Thanks mom,” Alex replied, suddenly feeling butterflies in her stomach as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

Her white dress fit her perfectly—the lace wedding dress covered her arms and torso, flowing down to the ground, covering her feet. She took a deep breath, smoothing her hands down the front of her dress.

Alex didn’t usually get nervous. And yet, she recognized the foreign feeling, like a wave overturning in her chest, curling around and crashing into her heart, making it beat faster—she was indeed nervous.

She wasn’t sure why.

She’s heard the stories, and the different opinions from people who have been married before. They mostly told her the same thing—getting married was one of the bravest things you can do, and a marriage takes work to be successful, and other things that Alex felt were such foreign concepts to her because the tales people weaved to her about getting married being a hard leap to take was not something she experienced.

For Alex, marrying Tobin felt like the easiest thing in the world.

Maybe it was the fact that they were best friends for so long—but Alex had no doubt in her mind that if their wedding day was, in fact, the “hard leap” people were referring to, Tobin would absolutely be there to catch her.

A knock on the door had them all turning, before it opened slightly and Kelley’s head popped into view.

“Hi!” Kelley said, waving. “Wow, Al. You look stunning.”

“Thanks, Kell,” Alex said, grinning at the girl who was one of her best friends (and whether or not Alex admitted it out loud or not, one of the biggest reasons she was marrying the love of her life today).

Kelley walked fully into the room, a small bag in her hand.

“This is for you,” Kelley said, grinning as she handed over the bag. “From your bride-to-be.”

At the mention of Tobin, Alex couldn’t help but smile widely.

“I’m so happy for you, Al,” Kelley said, reaching out and placing her hands on Alex’s arms, giving them a squeeze. “You are really a beautiful bride.”

Alex pulled Kelley in for a hug, willing herself not to cry and mess up her makeup as Kelley wrapped Alex up in her embrace. “Thank you, Kell,” she whispered softly, hoping that her best friend would know that she was talking about more than just delivering Tobin’s present to her.

Kelley took a step back, her eyes shining as well. She nodded her head, and Alex knew here friend understood the words she hadn’t said.

Clearing her throat, Alex turned around and walked towards where her mom and sisters were sitting, and grabbed a small bag off of the couch. 

“Can you give this to Tobin?” Alex asked, handing the bag to Kelley.

“Yes ma’am,” Kelley said, saluting Alex with a wink before waving at Pam, Jeri and Jen and exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

Alex picked up the bag Kelley had handed her, and reached in to find a folded piece of paper and a small, black box. She put the box down on the table before opening the note, smiling when she saw Tobin’s handwriting.

_Alex Morgan (very, VERY soon to be Morgan-Heath),_  
I can’t wait to share my waffles with you forever.  
I love you,  
Tobin  


Alex laughed, her nerves dissipating as she read Tobin’s words. She picked up the box, sighing when she opened it to reveal a silver chain with a simple, elegant heart dangling from it.

“That’s beautiful, honey,” Pam said, walking up behind Alex. 

Her mom took the necklace from the box, clasping it behind her neck, the silver heart resting above Alex’s chest.

Alex looked at the necklace, before turning her attention back to the handwritten note that had accompanied it. She read it again, smiling.

She couldn’t wait to get married.

Carefully, she tucked the note back in the bag, her mother swearing she would keep it somewhere safe.

A knock on the door caused her to turn around, and her dad came into view.

“Oh Ali-cat,” Michael said, voice gruff, as if he was about to cry. “You look so gorgeous, honey.”

“Thanks daddy,” Alex said, falling into his familiar embrace.

He hugged her tightly, before stepping back.

“It’s time,” he said, holding his arm out so she could take it. “You ready?”

Alex fingered the necklace on her chest, before smiling and nodding.

“Ready.”

* *

“Tobito!”

Tobin turned towards the door as Kelley’s face popped out from behind the door.

“I come bearing—whoa,” Kelley said, stepping into the room and staring at Tobin. “You look…gorgeous.”

Tobin smiled shyly, looking down at her white dress.

It was a simple design, something Tobin knew for certain she wanted. It had some lace on it—a V-neck sleeveless dress, that almost looked like it was meant for a beach wedding with the way it was fitted on her upper body, a white strap just underneath her chest before the rest of the dress flowed down her body to the floor.

Kelley clucked her tongue, causing Tobin to look up once more.

“You and Alex are some really beautiful brides,” Kelley said, whistling. “I can’t tell which one of you is more lucky.”

“I am,” Tobin said immediately, breaking out into a grin at the same time Kelley laughed. She heard her mom and sisters chuckling as well, the three of them sitting on the couch provided in the changing room.

“Anyways, I come bearing gifts,” Kelley continued, holding out a small bag for Tobin to take. “I’ll see you in a few Tobin. Don’t trip!” she said as she exited the changing room, laughing at Tobin’s scowl before closing the door. 

Tobin shook her head, turning her attention to the bag in her hand, pulling out a skinny black box and an envelope. She put the box down on the table behind her before opening the envelope and pulling out the card inside, smiling softly when she recognized Alex’s handwriting.

_Tobin,  
“Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people’s sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes.”_

_Nobody has taught or shown me this more than you. I love you so much._

_Yours forever,  
Alex_

Tobin blinked a few times, feeling her eyes start to fill with tears. Smiling, she put the card back in the envelope and gently tucked it back in the bag. Her mother took it from her, promising to hold onto it for her. Tobin picked up the accompanying black box and opened it, smiling when she saw what was inside. She picked up the silver chain, staring at the simple cross that hung from it.

“May I?” her dad’s voice rang out, and Tobin turned to see he had entered the room.

Tobin nodded, and her father walked closer, taking the necklace and putting it around her neck, clasping it gently.

“You look so beautiful,” Jeff said softly, gulping. “My little girl. All grown up.”

Tobin found herself engulfed in a hug, and she wrapped her arms around her dad back.

“Thanks, dad,” she said.

Jeff cleared his throat, taking a step back. 

“Now, how about we go get you married?” he asked, smiling.

Tobin touched the cross resting against her neck, before nodding at her dad.

“Let’s do it,” she said with a smile.

* *

“Ok Al, our turn,” her dad said, taking the cue from the wedding coordinator.

Alex tightened her grip on her father’s arm as they walked down the hallway, before turning the corner towards the aisle. She looked up as she felt the sun on her, and her breath hitched as she spotted Tobin.

Her eyes met Tobin’s, who was standing at the end of aisle, eyes wide and her mouth agape as she took in Alex’s appearance. 

Alex was certain she looked the same as she drunk in the sight of Tobin—her beautiful, amazing, Tobin.

Suddenly, she couldn’t wait to get to the end of the aisle, if only to reach out and lace her fingers with Tobin’s.

“Slow, Ali-Cat,” her dad murmured, and she watched as Tobin chuckled lightly, likely knowing what Alex was thinking if her own twitching hands were any indication.

As she got closer, Alex’s heart started to beat harder and faster, and she was certain that if the music hadn’t been playing while she walked down the aisle everyone who was seated would have heard it pounding in her chest.

Finally, _finally_ , they reached the front.

Alex felt her dad kiss her on the cheek, and saw her dad pulled Tobin into a hug, before leaving to be seated next to her mom.

But her eyes never left Tobin’s bright brown ones.

“Hi,” Tobin whispered, taking her hand.

“Hi,” Alex said back, smiling.

“If you could please be seated, everyone,” Abby said, smiling at the couple.

When Alex and Tobin had first approached Abby about officiating their wedding, the older woman though they were joking and had dissolved into a fit of laughter. But after they explained that they wanted someone to marry them who have been there from the start—from the first time Tobin stepped onto the national team to the first time Alex had, to see their journey from the beginning and the way it unfolded along the way, their former teammate had been flattered and glad to help out in any way she could. It was also important for Alex and Tobin that Abby knew the both of them so well.

“We are gathered here today to join Alex Patricia Morgan and Tobin Powell Heath in marriage,” Abby began. “I don’t know if you all know this, but these two are _kind of_ a big deal in the soccer world.”

Tobin and Alex chuckled along with their guests, the both of them never breaking eye contact from one another.

“They are amazing soccer players, there’s no doubt about that,” Abby continued. “So amazing that they’re heading back to the Olympics together this summer to represent our country, and decided to have their wedding before they left.”

“World champions baby!” a voice rang out from where their teammates were sitting near the front rows, equally divided between both sides. The rest of the guests laughed as their national team teammates whooped and hollered as Abby grinned, pausing to wait for the cheers to die down.

Alex shook her head, but her smile remained as Tobin joined in on the whooping.

“So cute,” Alex sighed, leaning in closer to say it so Tobin could hear.

Tobin simply winked at her, giving Alex’s hands a squeeze.

“Some may think that this decision was made a little quickly,” Abby said, once it was silent again. “But it’s not—in fact, this has actually been a long time coming. Because despite only being officially together for only about a year, it’s actually been much longer than that,” Abby said. “In fact, if you ask anyone who knows these two, it seems like Alex and Tobin were—well, Alex and Tobin—since the moment they met.” 

Murmurs of agreement rose from the crowd as Alex and Tobin smiled at one another, eyes shining.

“I’m certain I can speak for everyone here when we say that we are honored and privilege to be a witness to your love story,” Abby said. “From best friends to girlfriends to getting married—it’s a little humbling, to say the least. And certainly inspiring and heartwarming.”

Alex broke her gaze with Tobin to give her old friend a soft smile, Abby giving her a slight nod.

“Alex and Tobin have prepared their own vows,” Abby informed the crowd. She turned to Alex, grinning. “Alex?”

Alex turned towards her sister, who handed her Tobin’s wedding band, before she faced Tobin again, gently taking the other girl’s offered left hand. 

Alex looked into Tobin’s warm, brown eyes—a sight that was synonymous with comfort and love and everything in between. She took a deep breath, giving Tobin’s hands a squeeze before smiling at the other girl.

“I’ve known I wanted to be a professional soccer player since I was eight-years-old,” Alex began. “My mom—you know about the note I wrote to her about being a professional soccer player when I was little.”

Tobin chuckled, recalling the framed note hanging in the Morgan house. 

“That wasn’t a one time thing,” Alex continued. “I used to write notes all the time, and they were so random—I don’t even really remember writing some of them, but I would leave them all around my room. Just random things that popped into my head, and I did this all throughout high school. The last time we were at my house, I showed you a few of them, remember?”

Tobin smiled, nodding her head. She certainly did remember—little Alex Morgan was the cutest thing of her entire life. Tobin could picture Alex sitting in her room, writing notes and dreaming about how she hoped her life would turn out. 

“Some were ridiculous, like one that said, ‘I will become the best monopoly player in the galaxy’,” Alex said, smiling as Tobin let out a full laugh this time, the rest of their guests doing so as well. “Others were more realistic, like ‘I will learn how to ride a bike’. And others were dreams.”

She paused, looking down at their connected hands as she brushed her thumb lightly across Tobin’s hand, before meeting Tobin’s gaze again.

“Dreams that have come true, like ‘I will play soccer in college’,” Alex said. “And then there was this one—I remember it so clearly. I wrote it during my sophomore year of high school. I wrote, ‘I will marry my best friend’. And today, that is the dream that is coming true.”

Tobin felt tears welling up in her eyes as Alex continued, and she blinked a few of them back.

“This is the best dream that’s coming true,” Alex said. “Because it will lead to new dreams. It _has_ led to new dreams, Tobs.”

Alex’s own eyes were shining now, almost overwhelmed with the amount of love she felt for the woman standing across from her.

“It’s the best dream because from now on, whenever a new dream comes true, you’ll be standing by my side,” Alex said. “And we’ll get to watch them come true together. Together like we always have—and like we always will.” 

Alex reached up to wipe away a tear that had escaped. She took a deep, shuddering breath.

“You are the love of my life, Tobin,” Alex said, sliding the silver band onto Tobin’s fourth finger. “And I feel so…so honored, so lucky, that you chose me.”

“And I always will,” Tobin whispered back, and then she couldn’t help herself.

Tobin stepped forward, connecting her lips with Alex’s.

This girl, with the deep blue eyes and the soft brown hair and the raspy voice who made Tobin’s heart skip a beat.

This girl who brought so much happiness to Tobin’s life.

She felt Alex kiss her back, equally as soft, proving with her touch that she meant every word of her vows.

“Ahem,” Abby coughed out as Tobin took a step back, to the laughter of the guests. “That doesn’t come until after, Tobin.”

“Not sorry,” Tobin said, never taking her eyes off of Alex as the other girl laughed, blue eyes shining.

“Alright then,” Abby said. “Tobin, your vows?”

“Right. Vows. Right,” Tobin said, taking a deep breath. She received the wedding band from her sister, and took Alex’s left hand in her own.

“My home—I didn’t have one,” Tobin started. “The closest thing I had to a home was a green field, and it’s got a goal post on each end.”

Alex let out a watery laugh, and Tobin smiled at her favorite sound in the world.

“And then I met you, Alex—my wonderful, beautiful Alex,” Tobin said, closing her eyes for a second as she took in the moment, remembering how she felt when she first laid eyes on the other girl. “You came into my life, and you just—you turned it upside down. And suddenly, I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.”

“Tobs,” Alex said softly, tears brimming in her eyes again as she smiled at the other girl.

“You were an inevitability, Alex,” Tobin continued. “Someone I knew would be in my life forever. And I am just, so thankful and glad that this is the way we get to spend forever together—in love, and happy.”

Tobin took a deep breath, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with love and happiness—and excitement—at all that the future entailed. Alex gave her hand an encouraging squeeze, and that was enough for Tobin to continue. Suddenly, the vows she had spent a very long memorizing were no longer needed, and words burst out of her as if she was suddenly inspired.

“You are the most amazing woman I have ever met,” Tobin said. “You are beautiful and smart and funny and competitive and stubborn and wonderful.”

Tobin waved their connected hands around as she got lost her own words, picturing a future with Alex that was on the very brink of beginning.

“And our kids are going to be so kickass and awesome and athletic!” Tobin exclaimed, making Alex’s eyes widen, before she burst out laughing. The rest of the audience laughed as well, all getting swept up in Tobin’s genuine excitement. 

“They’re going to be so amazing!” Tobin continued. “And I’ll smile when they insist on the pink pre-wrap, and you’ll roll your eyes when they only pull their socks up mid-calf, and we’ll fight over if they’re going to be midfielders or forwards, or god forbid, goalies—

“Hey!” Ashlyn and Hope’s voice rang out at the same time, and everyone in the seats laughed as Alex let out a watery chuckle.

“—or maybe they’ll hate soccer, and that’ll be ok too. Because they’ll be ours, and we’ll love them no matter what, and we’ll be a family. And Lex—I want to be a family with you so badly. I have no idea what the future holds. But I know it’ll be you and me, like it’s always been—like it will always be.” 

“Always,” Alex agreed, bringing their connected hands to her lips and giving Tobin’s knuckles a soft kiss.

“You’re my very best friend Alex, and I love you so much, Tobin said, smiling as she slid the ring onto Alex’s fourth finger. “And I’ll love you always. I can’t wait to keep spending the rest of our lives together.”

Tobin reached up with her free hand, cupping Alex’s face. She wiped a fallen tear away from Alex’s cheek, smiling as Alex brought her hand up to cover Tobin’s.

The two smiled at one another, unaware of the people around them until Abby broke through their reverie.

“Holy crap, that was beautiful,” Abby said, wiping tears away from her eyes as the guests murmured their agreements while Tobin and Alex continued to smile at one another, both chuckling at their friend. “Right. So,” she continued, clearing her throat. “By the power vested in me by a website I found online, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Now kiss her Tobs!”

The crowd erupted into hollers and cheers as Tobin grinned, before pulling Alex close and capturing the other woman’s lips with her own.

Alex was her wife.

They were married.

She felt Alex smile into the kiss, and they broke apart, matching grins on their faces.

“Married,” Alex whispered, blue eyes gleaming, her arms wrapped around Tobin’s neck.

“Married,” Tobin said, nodding her head before tightening her grip around Alex’s waist and bringing her in for another kiss.

“Get it Toby!” “There you go baby horse!” “Wooo wifed up!”

Alex and Tobin broke apart laughing this time, hearing the comments from their friends and families (and the more obnoxious ones from their teammates).

Tobin reached down and grabbed Alex’s hand, tangling their fingers together.

“Let’s get this party started, Mrs. Morgan-Heath,” Tobin said, pulling Alex in closer.

“Lead the way, Mrs. Morgan-Heath,” Alex replied, leaning in for another quick kiss.

Tobin grinned, before the two faced the crowd of guests who were all on their feet, clapping and cheering. 

She felt Alex squeeze her hand, and ducked her head for one more kiss before the two of them made their way down the aisle, laughing and smiling as their guests cheered louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Been a hot minute, huh guys? Work has been crazy but I'm back and I hope you're still with me on this story! Here's the ceremony, and the next chapter will be the reception, and then I think we're going to wrap up the Lucky universe with one last one shot after this multi-chaptered wedding is finished. Anybody have any suggestions for the final one-shot to close out this universe? Send me your suggestions here or on my tumblr!


End file.
